


Like a video game

by PadySau



Category: TheVR
Genre: Egy beteg ember beteg agyszüleménye, Ha tudnék ilyen videogame-et csinálnék, Horror akart lenni, Nem eredeti karakterek, Nem így képzelem el őket!!!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadySau/pseuds/PadySau
Summary: Egy lány ellátogat Debrecenbe és Blah Blah Blah lesznek vele dolgok





	

**Author's Note:**

> Az egész agyszülemény onnan indult, hogy mi lenne, ha lenne egy olyan horror game, amiben Pisti önmagától szar be. Mivel nem vagyok gyakorlott semmilyen téren sem a programozásban, se semmiben, ezért történet formájában nyilvánul ez meg. Semmi képpen sem a srácokat akarom rossz színben felmutatni és semmi esetre sem így képzelem el őket!!!!! Remélem most, hogy ezzel mindenki tisztába van, viszonylag élvezetes lesz az olvasmány.

Nem kellett volna itt lennem, de mégis eljöttem Debrecenbe és kész őrültség, amit tettem. Igazából Szuzi a kisállatom szökött be az épület ajtaján, és ő kevert minket bele ebbe az egészbe. A lépcsőházban futottunk felfelé a lépcsőn és én próbáltam elkapni. Már több éve nálam volt, de még mindig nem szoktam meg, hogy ha egyszer megindul, ott nincs megállás. Megállt egy ajtó előtt és egy pillanat alatt felém futott, egyenesen a karjaimba. Félelemtől reszketve bújt hozzám. Nem értettem a hirtelen kedvváltozását, de megzavart az, hogy kinyílt az ajtó. És Jani nézett rám a TheVR-ból.  
\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte.  
\- Sajnálom ha zajt csaptunk, csak a mosómedvém elszökött és felfutott ide... - magyarázkodtam. - Egyébként hatalmas rajongójuk vagyok -tettem hozzá.  
Jani végignézett rajtam és egy mosoly kíséretében szélesebbre tárta az ajtót és mutatta, hogy menjek be. Elkerekedett szemekkel néztem rá, de nem akartam visszautasítani, ezért bementem. Szuzi meg menekülni akart, és teljesen be volt szarva Janitól. Ő meg leültetett minket a konyhába, és azt mondta, hogy várjuk meg, míg Pisti végez a streammel, és faképnél hagyott minket. Nem értettem, hogy miért hívott be magához, de gyanúsnak nézett ki, és addig vártam míg Szuzi félelme át nem ragadt rám. Megpróbáltam elterelni a figyelmemet, de valami nem stimmelt. Túl nagy volt a csend. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy a streamnek vége volt már... A szám meg kiszáradt, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, benézek a hűtőbe.  
\- Csak nem haragszanak meg, ha egy korty valamit iszok - motyogtam magamban és óvatosan résnyire kinyitottam a hűtőt.  
Rodhadt hulla szag csapta meg az orrom, ennek ellenére jobban kitártam. A látványtól elakadt a lélegzetem. Egy levágott fej nézett velem farkasszemet, a többi részében meg belek, levágott kezek, meg egyéb testrészek hevertek. Hátráltam és kishíján elájultam ijedtemben. Végül nekiütköztem valami puhának. Két teljesen rideg tapintású kéz ért hozzám.  
\- Tetszik a látvány? - kérdezte a hátam mögül Pisti.  
Én azon morfondíroztam, hogy eltereljem a figyelmem, hogy vajon fogok-e az ebédemmel viszont találkozni. Pisti keze a nyakamra csúszott és eltűrte a hajam onnan. A két kezével megmarkolta a fejem, és tudtam mi lesz. Ki akarta törni a nyakam. Viszont Szuzi kiugrott a kezemből és megtámadta őt. Rögtön megfordultam. A maszkos gyönyörűségem foggal körömmel harcolt kedvenc youtuberem ellen. És az életünkért küzdött. A sarokban megláttam egy seprűt, amit egy mozdulattal felkaptam és fejbe vágtam vele. Szuzi a vállamra ugrott én meg Pistinek nekidobtam a seprűt és rohantam a kijárat felé, ahol Jani várt rám. Nem akartam vele összetalálkozni, ezért jobbra fordultam és az első ajtón, amin lehetett befutottam és becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót. A vállam vérzett, mert Szuzi a karmait belevájta, mert ha nem tette volna leesett volna. Levettem onnan az állatkámat és leraktam a földre. Ez egy fürdőszoba volt. A szekrényt ami az ajtó mellett volt megpróbáltam akadályként odatolni, de csak elborítani sikerült és egy hatalmasat csattant. Átlósan állt így a helyén és a tartalma kiborult.  
\- Ragyogó! - mondtam Szuzira nézve és leültem a kád szélére.  
Ablakot nem láttam és ha utánam jönnek, végem. Reméltem, hogy ez csak egy szörnyű álom, de úgy tudtam, hogy nagyon is a valóság. És csak én lehettem, olyan hülye, hogy a budiba menekülök el, amikor rejtekhelyet kéne találnom. Ráadásul eltorlaszoltam az ajtót, amikor az kifelé nyílik. A szekrény alatt meg simán át tudnak bújni. Szerintem csak azért nem jöttek be azonnal, mert azt akarták, hogy biztonságban érezzem magam. A plafont páztáztam megoldásért. Aztán észrevettem egy szellőzőt, amibe én nem fértem volna bele, de Szuzi igen. Felálltam a kád szélére és feltettem oda az állatkámat. Elhessegettem, hogy keressen egy kijáratot, és engem hagyjon.  
\- Majd apáék megtalálnak - mondtam neki. - Gondoskodj a kistesóimról, kérlek!  
Akkor elment, elveszve a szellőzőrendszerben. Láttam ahogy kinyílt az ajtó és ahogy bekukucskálnak.  
\- Kislány! Gyere ki! - szólt Jani.  
\- Kikérem magamnak a kislány jelzőt! 16 éves vagyok! - mondtam mérgesen.  
Végül Pisti türelmét vesztve bemászott, fél kézzel helyre tette a szekrényt, majd kézen fogva rángatott ki, de én ellenkeztem. Akkor levágott egy pofont, amitől engedelmes kislány módjára követtem. Elvezetett egy helyiségbe, ahol csak egy asztal volt a középen, a négy végén bilinccsel.  
\- Feküdj fel az asztalra! - mondta Jani.  
\- Miért? - kérdeztem magabiztosan nézve rá, aztán Pisti tekintetétől inába szállt a bátorságom.  
Utáltam magam mindig is, amiért gyenge voltam. Ráadásul abban a pillanatban még gyengébbnek és tehetetlenebbnek néztem magam. Felültem az asztalra és hagytam, hogy megbilincseljenek. Nem láttam értelmét ellenkezni. Inkább megkérdeztem volna, hogy most mit akarnak velem tenni. Viszont Jani belekezdett:  
\- Azon tűnődtünk melyikünk egyen meg - mosolygott rám.  
Teljesen lesápadtam... MEG AKARTAK ENGEM ZABÁLNI?! Fúj!  
\- Viszont... - folytatta Pisti. - Arra jutottunk, hogy nem kéne egyikünknek sem kisajátítani téged, hanem elfelezünk - mondta, mintha mindennapos dolog lenne.  
Pisti feltett egy láncfűrészt az asztalra, én meg lesápadtan fürkéztem az arcukat, hátha látom rajtuk, hogy az eddigiek csak poénok voltak, de nem láttam semmi ilyesmit. Komolyan beszéltek róla, hogy félbevágnak. Jani végigsimított a karomon, az érintésétől kirázott a hideg. A végén amiatt engedett el, mert Pisti beindította a láncfűrészt. Behunytam a szemem, mert nem akartam tudatában lenni a dolgoknak... és reméltem, hogy a fejemnél kezdik a kettévágást. De akkor hangokat hallottunk a plafonról, és onnan gondoltam, hogy ők is, mert leállították a gépezetet. Kinyitottam a szemem és ugyanúgy a szellőzőnyílás néztem, ahogy ők. Akkor egy nyúl ugrott Pisti arcára aki a fogait vájta bele a pszichopata videósba, a másikra meg madarak szálltak. A nyílásból láttam, ahogy Szuzi néz le rám. Elhozta a többi állatkámat, hogy megmentsenek! Ő is leugrott és kiszabaított a bilincsekből, majd Jani fejéről visszaugrott. Kihasználtam az alkalmat és futottam a kijárathoz. Közelítettem az ajtó felé, csak pár lépés volt vissza, és... SIKERÜLT! Elértem az ajtóig! Fülig ért a szám, hogy végre kiszabadulhatok, aztán lenyomtam a kilincset... Zárva volt. Dörömböltem az ajtón, nekidőltem, és előre hátra feszegettem. De az nem nyílt ki. Vesztettem... Vége volt mindennek. És éreztem a tapintható aurájukat, így hát megfordultam. Az ajtóhoz nyomtak, én meg nem ellenkeztem. Elfogadtam, hogy én is csak egy kaja leszek, akinek a maradéka a hűtőjükben köt ki. Akkor és ott megesküdtem, hogy akármennyire kínoznak, én nem sikítok. Szorosan lehunytam a szemem és egy hirtelen nagy fájdalmat éreztem a csuklómnál, majd egy ismerős kéz érintését. Ez nem az ő rideg ujjaik voltak, hanem más. Kinyitottam a szemem és meglepődve láttam, hogy Jani azzal játszik, hogy a levágott kézfejemmel simogat. Kishíján elhánytam magam... De erősnek akartam látszani legalább a halál utolsó lépcsőfokán. Ezután éreztem, ahogy Pisti a másik kézfejemtől szabadított meg. Majd Jani felhúzta a pólómat, Pisti meg a késsel felvágta a hasfalamat. Éreztem ahogy benyúl és elsikítottam magam, amikor láttam, hogy szép lassan kezdte kihúzni a beleimet.

A saját könnyes motyogásomra ébredtem fel. A fejem a billentyűzeten hevert, a telefonomról meg a Mein Teil szólt. Felnéztem és a TheVR egyik Outlast-es videója ment a gépen és egy üres Word fájl volt mellette megnyitva. Az ágyamra néztem, ahol Szuzi és a többi plüssállatkám vidáman vigyorgott rám. A fejem visszakoppant a billentyűzetre. _Csak álom volt az egész. Egy kibaszottul valóságos álom._


End file.
